Of Prom Kings and Strippers
by Sex-McFingerlick
Summary: Kurt gets the first dance he deserves. Prom. Past Klaine. Future Kum/Hevans.


**Author's Note: **Songs are _Boats and Birds_ by Gregory and the Hawk and _I'm In Love With a Stripper _by T-Pain. I don't own the lyrics, Sam, Kurt, Blaine, or Glee. Don't sue please ;-;

Excuse any typos. Uh. Enjoy?

* * *

Kurt sat on the steps in front of McKinley's gym, turning the crown in his hand over and over, waiting. Kurt just wanted to get it off his chest.

"Kurt! Congrats, by the way. I meant to tell you earlier, but I couldn't get through the crowd of people lifting you," Sam chuckled.

Kurt gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

"Where's Blaine? Shouldn't you two be off to celebrate?" Sam stuck his hands in the pocket of his tux jacket.

He was happy for Kurt. He really was. It's just that… they were older now, and he thought coming out to Kurt would be the start of something new, and it never happened. He's not bitter, no. He's just a little sad. Blaine stood in the circle of girls signing autographs while Kurt was off to the side, hugging Mercedes and Quinn and Tina. And maybe, maybe he felt like Kurt deserved a little more than that. He'd never come out and say it to Kurt, but-

"He left. Two hour drive back home. We, uh… we ended things." Kurt bit his lower lip, his voice breaking a little at the end. Sam opened his mouth, but had nothing to say. He took a seat by the boy and put his arm around his shoulders in an effort to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, dude. That sucks."

"I'm… I'm sad it's ending, but I'm more relieved than anything. Tonight was wonderful. Magical. It was a better Junior Prom than I could have imagined. But it… things haven't been right for a while. I love Blaine. I really do. But not in the way I thought I loved him. Tonight made me realize that." Sam couldn't say anything. His heart had dropped from his chest to his stomach, beating erratically. "It was special, and I'll never forget tonight, but our first dance… it just felt like it was time to say goodbye. You grow up envisioning your Prince Charming, and you think you find him, but when you look closer, you realize that he's on the wrong breed of horse, or he's too short to fit into the Armani tuxedo you have picked out for him. He's great, but he's not perfect." Kurt sniffled a little, his eyes red.

"Come with me." Sam blurted out, jumping up and offering his hand. Kurt blotted at his eyes quickly before taking Sam's hand. They didn't let go while they took the steps three at a time, and they didn't let go until they stood in front of a rusty old truck. Sam opens the door and starts the ignition. Kurt can see the faint blow of his iPod screen. Kurt couldn't help but smile as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Sam quickly rolled down the window of the truck door and slammed it shut.

"Dance with me." he says quietly, he's afraid but he can't look away from Kurt's eyes. Kurt can't recognize the song playing, only hearing the soft strumming of a guitar. He let the crown fall from his hand and stepped in front of Sam, taking his hand. Despite the warmth emitting from Sam and the perfect summer heat, Kurt could feel chill bumps raising on his arms whenever Sam wrapped his hand around Kurt's.

_ If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky. You can hide underneath me and come out at night, when I turn jet black and you show off your light._

A shiver ran up Kurt's spine when Sam placed a hand on his lower back, pulling him closer.

_ I live to let you shine._

"I wish you could have had the perfect first dance with your boyfriend."

_ But you could sky rocket away from here_

"I wish you would have felt nothing but happiness."

Kurt felt himself tearing up again.

"I wish it could have been with somebody who deserves you." Sam's voice was low, and he kind of thought he might fall down at any minute, but he wouldn't let himself look away from Kurt.

"I wish it could have been with me." he whispered

_ Just leave me your stardust to remember you by._

"Sam, I-" Kurt's words died in his mouth. How does he respond to that? Should he tell Sam that he hasn't been able to get him off his mind since he came out? Should he tell him about the forty eight messages just waiting in his "drafts" box on his phone?

"I just want everything to be perfect for you, Kurt. I know I haven't really done much, I've… I've tried really, really hard to respect Blaine, but I want to show you that I could be what you need."

_ If you'll be my boat, I'll be your sea, a depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity, ebbing, and flowing, and pushed by a breeze._

Kurt's gripped on Sam's hand tightened, and he realized his palms were sweaty. He felt guilty for Sam being exactly what he wanted, exactly what Blaine wasn't, and for thinking about that for months.

_ I live to make you free._

"Sam, I… You've been such an amazing friend to me this past year. I know it's been hard for you, and I know I've probably been insensitive towards your feelings." Kurt watched Sam's face drop, his eyes no longer piercing through his very being. "No, no, hey. Stop." He shook Sam's shoulder lightly. "I.. I like you, Sam. I've liked you for a while, and I've thought about you more than I should have while I was with Blaine. I don't want to jump into a relationship again right away. I want to take things slow. But I do want it… I do want you."

_ Just leave me your wake to remember you by._

They weren't swaying together anymore. Sam's hand trailed up Kurt's arm and used his thumb to carefully tilt his head up. "Can I kiss you?"

Kurt could only blink in response. He stood on the tip of his toes, softly pressing his lips against Sam's. His eyes were closed, but he could have sworn that he saw fireworks exploding around him. All of his nerves were electrified. Sam's hand remained on Kurt's jaw, deepening the kiss slightly. He forgot how to breathe when Sam abruptly pulled away. Kurt could only watch, stunned, confused, as Sam opened his truck door and picked up his iPod, hoping to stop the noise before Kurt knew what was going on, but Sam was too late.

_ Damn! Got the body of a goddess, got eyes pecan brown-_

Sam's shaking hands struggled with the iPod, unable to turn it off, while Kurt laughed and threw his head back. He pulled on the back of Sam's tux jacket, bringing him back to his original spot in front of Kurt. Kurt smiled and bit his lip, his hands fingering Sam's tie lightly.

"So… strippers, huh?" he asked coyly. Sam groaned and hid his face in his hands. Kurt made a mental note that, if he went to Senior Prom with Sam next year, requesting that song was a must.


End file.
